Drayke
Drayke is the Nobody of Rayman in the Soul Kingdom franchise. He is playable in Soul Kingdom Purple and its direct sequels. He's a rare Natural type Nobody and the "Demi-Soul Prince of Shadow". He is rarely canon in the "spinoffs". Story ''Color Series Upon the destruction of Raymesis, Rayman's copy, a bit of the moonbeams that made up Rayman "snapped loose" along with the released darkness that made up the clone. The bits were driven by the wind and into the Cave of Bad Dreams, where they were discovered by the cave's guadian, Jano. Curious, the nightmare inspected the threads, seeing them tied together. With a Spool of Life he had, he wove them around along with a single Thread of Night. The threads then started becoming a person, a Raymai to be specific. Jano decided to name his creation Drayke. Rayman and co. eventualy come to the Cave of Bad Dreams some time later. Drayke has already shown a huge case of shyness, hiding behind a rock behind Jano. The first to notice him is Rayman, who at first glance mistook for Raymesis because of his pale grey glove. The new Raymai nervously introduces himself, asking them not to hurt him. Ray warmly greets him along with everyone else. Shortly after, the Magician tries to capture Drayle, but the team protects him. Jano sends Drayke with the team for his own protection. Faux Paradox Series Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Drayke and Rayman are the only Soul Princes unaffected by the Shadows as they conquer their specific worlds. For that, they are imprisoned in the basement of the Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow - AKA the "Dust Sisters" with the Dream Key of Shadow. Both are freed are freed by Ned Needlemeyer 's subconscious. ''Future Series Appearance Drayke only bears resemblance to Rayman in terms of facial and body features. Unlike Ray's blonde and orange "rabbit" hair, Drayke has purple and blue "bunny" hair. It starts purple and gradually becomes blue and then sky blue. He has Rayman's dark blue eyes, but his skin is slightly paler. He wears a lime green torso with a white square and a neon orange bandana resting on top. The color of his gloves are pale grey. His shoes are royal and navy blue with the rest white and a red spot on the top. On the backs of the white soles on the heels are jade green diamonds Other SK Outfits Personality Despite being created by Jano, Drayke was at first very shy around others and easily frightened. The only ones he had courage to talk to are his creator and, when he's allowed, the nightmares trapped in the Cave of Bad Dreams. The Raymai was very sensitive and emotional that even the lightest insult would bring him to wimpering and tears. Even so, he is still gentle and kind to his new teammates. Over the rest of the Color Series, Drayke began to mature and grow more courage in himself. He now acts somewhat similar to Luigi, both a little timid at times and can be brave when something's serious. They are also gentlemen to those around them. Upon being isolated from the outside along with the other Demi-Soul Princes by the Sins of True Darkness, Drayke had become strong willed and quick on his feet. Trivia *Drayke's hair color is very similar to Raymesis's, emphasizing their relation. *In the Color Series, he was voiced by Billy West, who also voiced Rayman in the Animated Series and Murfy in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. **In the Faux Paradox Series and onwards, his voice actor was changed to Scott McCord, who also voiced Dan Kuso from the Bakugan anime series and Yang and Yuck from Yin Yang Yo!. *He was originally named Dolono, a combination of the spanish word for "Sorrow" (dolores) and Jano's name. *In the Japanese version, he is mostly called "Dray-''kun''" by his companions and "Dray-''Ototo''" by Rayman, which "Ototo" means "little brother". Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Soul Princes Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Dream Galaxy Category:Gladea